


Сказка об умных книгах, верных друзьях и большом вранье

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, попаданец, приключения, сказка, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Алекс Хилл залезает в заброшенную библиотеку, проваливается в её подвал и находит там лампу с настоящей феей внутри. С этого и начинаются его приключения.





	1. Библиотека

На прошлой неделе стройку огородили железным забором, сменили сторожа и понатыкали по углам камер. С тех пор Алекс и компания не могли забраться туда, и им приходилось шататься по городу, среди скучных и однообразных улиц. Солнце безжалостно палило, заставляя подошвы шлепок липнуть к асфальту. Денег в карманах вечно не было, а из местных магазинов ребят, вздумай они искать там тени, выгоняли взашей. Иногда кто-то обзаводится горстью монет, и они брали большой стакан лимонада, один на всех. На разлив. В бутылках продавалась сущая дрянь.

В один из таких дней, уже изнемогая от жары, ребята наткнулись на нечто новое. Точнее, старое. Очень старое, заброшенное здание. Двухэтажное, серое, словно в пыли, с облупленной лепниной и окнами заложенными книгами.

— Старая библиотека. — с придыханием сказал кто-то из ребят.

— Заглянем? — недолго думая, предложил Алекс.

— Ты что? Она же проклята! Отсюда даже книги не выносили. Там злые духи! — наперебой заговорили все разом.

— Ну как хотите, — Алекс изобразил безразличие, хотя изнутри его распирала гордость и азарт, — значит, я пойду один.

Он достал из кармана перочинный нож и наклонился, изучая замок. Ребята хором кинулись отговаривать его, но по-настоящему никто и не дернулся. Замок оказался хиленьким, а дверь наполовину прогнившей. Так что, открыть ее не составило труда.

Внутри пахло пылью. Алекс сделал пару шагов, но не сошел с солнечной полосы, оставленной распахнутой дверью.

Ребята снаружи затихли, и Алекс смог сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях. Половицы под ногами тихонько скрипели. Глаза медленно привыкали к темноте. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, но ничего по-настоящему страшного Алекс не ощущал.

Здесь повсюду были книги. Горы книг. Маленькие и большие. Какие-то стояли аккуратной стопкой, другие валялись в куче, раскрытые на середине, с вырванными листами, полностью потеряв прежний лоск.

Алекс вздохнул. Здесь не было ничего интересного. Но может быть там, в глубине. Он обогнул самую большую гору книг и оказался отрезан от двери и ребят. Здесь было ещё темнее, а воздух был ещё гуще.

Алекс хотел осмотреться, но не успел. Пол под ним затрещал и провалился. Желудок подскочил куда-то к горлу, в глазах потемнело и Алекс больно шмякнулся на землю.

Болело все. Ладони саднило, затылок ныл, про задницу и думать не хотелось.

— Алекс? Ты жив? — испуганно позвали сверху. Должно быть, он наделал много шума, раз ребята примчались сюда. Может даже кричал и не помнит этого.

— Я в порядке. — поднимаясь на ноги и кряхтя, как старый дед, заверил их Алекс. — Сейчас найду лестницу и вернусь.

Ребята зашептались, и кто-то посмелее спросил:

— А вдруг лестницы нет?

Алекс гневно посмотрел наверх. Лиц было не разобрать, так что он погрозил кулаком всем разом.

— Я те дам, нет. Если нету, сам сделаю.

— Может, взрослых позвать?

— Иди ты знаешь куда со своими взрослыми, — обиделся Алекс. — Все под контролем.

Немного подумав, Алекс заковылял (ноги тоже болели) туда, где по его мнению должна была быть лестница.  
В подвале пахло уже не пылью, а сыростью и гнилью. Темно было хоть глаз выколи. Пару раз Алекс натыкался на книжные стеллажи или, на стоящие без дела, табуретки, но упорно шел к своей цели.

Вдруг он увидел голубоватый свет. Тот шел из-за очередного косяка. Алекс завернул за него и замер.

— Воу, вот это круть. — только и смог он сказать.

На пыльном столике стояла лампа, наподобие старинных масляных со стеклянным верхом. А внутри лампы сидела крохотная девушка с голубыми крыльями бабочки и светилась. Она сидела, спрятав лицо в колени, и будто бы ничего вокруг не замечала.

Алекс подошёл поближе и осторожно постучал ногтем по стеклу. Девушка в ужасе отскочила, но налетела на заднюю стенку лампы.

— Что ты такое? — спросил Алекс.

Девушка замотала головой и спрятала лицо в ладони, словно бы собираясь горько расплакаться.

— Ты не знаешь? А выход отсюда знаешь?

Девушка настороженно взглянула на него сквозь пальцы, завибрировала крылышками и кивнула.

— Покажешь?

Подняв вверх палец, она покачала головой. Потом указала себе под ноги и сделала такое движение будто открывает очень большую банку. Впрочем, для нее все банки, наверно, были большими.

— Освободить тебя сначала? — девушка энергично закивала. Алекс раскрутил ссохшуюся лампу и выпустил девушку на волю.

Она тут же взлетела к потолку, сделала несколько лихих поворотов и спикировала вниз, больно куснув Алекса за руку.

— Ай! — вскрикнул он и выронил стеклянную часть лампы. Та разлетелась вдребезги.

Девушка вернулась, вновь заложила крутой вираж и укусила теперь уже до крови.

Когда она прилетела в третий раз, Алекс уже поджидал ее, желая прихлопнуть. Но не успел. Она штопором завертелась вокруг его руки, беспрестанно кусая.

Алекс попытался ее смахнуть, но лишь сбил несколько книг с полки.

— Отцепись ты уже! — в отчаянии завопил он. Тут один из сбитых им фолиантов подскочил, раскрыв страницы, и завис в воздухе. От удивления Алекс замер и на миг забыл об укусах. Книга словно этого и ждала. В одно жадное движение она подлетела к Алексу и захлопнулась прямо возле его уха.

Зажегся свет. Неяркий, но ровный, он разом окутал весь подвал. Алексу пришлось зажмуриться с непривычки. Вдруг он осознал, что его больше не кусают. Фолиант гордо лег на стол и раскрылся на нужной странице.

Там, в голубоватой кляксе лежала девушка с крыльями бабочки, расплющенная, словно моль. На ее лице застыло выражение дикой ярости.

— Спасибо. Наверное. — Алексу было жаль это странное создание. Всё-таки, она хоть и была кусачей, но выглядела мило, да и много ли от нее, такой крохи, было бы хлопот.

Фолиант зашуршал страницами и раскрылся на той, где была нарисована точно такая же девушка, только спокойная.

«ФЕЯ-САРАНЧА, ИЛИ БЛУЖДАЮЩИЕ ОГНИ». — прочел Алекс.

«Стайные твари, нападают в основном группами по 12-15 особей, но могут встречаться и одиночки. Питается кровью человека и домашнего скота. Одна стая способна осушить человека за четверть часа.

Живут на болотах, приманивают жертву своим светом.

Могут использоваться в качестве светильника при наличии хороших запирающих чар.»

Алекс фыркнул.

— Ну и кто ты такой, что столько знаешь? Больно умный нашелся.

Фолиант захлопнулся.

На обложке значилось: «Справочник Героя. Как пройти Испытание и не погибнуть».

Алекс присвистнул.

— Круто берешь. Чего же ты тогда забыл в подвале заброшенной библиотеки?

Фолиант раскрылся на форзаце. В левом верхнем углу было выведено «Владелец: Александр Хилл».

— Это получается, я настоящий герой? И где у вас тут подвиги совершать?

Фолиант мелко затрясло. Алекс подумал, вредная книга просто смеётся над ним.

Наконец, успокоившись, Фолиант раскрылся на нужной странице.

Вверху красивыми завитками было выведено «Портал», чуть ниже шла схема, похожая на пентаграмму, со смутно-знакомыми символами внутри.

— Так, — Алекс задумался, — а она большая должна быть?

Фолиант мелко затрясло и Алекс решил, что это нет.

— Ну, попробуем.

Он подошёл к ближайшей стене, вынул ножик и резанул по большому пальцу. Кровь выступила мгновенно и Алекс начал чертить. Подлетев к нему, Фолиант завис на уровне глаз. Это было не обязательно, Алекс и так прекрасно запомнил рисунок. Но, похоже, Фолиант очень хотел быть полезным. Закончив рисунок, Алекс повернулся к умной книжке.

— Ну, что теперь?

Умная книга подняла шёлковую закладку вверх и щелкнул ей как хлыстом. В центре пентаграммы появился сияющий провал и начал медленно расширяться, словно осыпаясь сам в себя. Сначала за блестящей пленкой, похожей на нефтяное пятно, ничего не было видно, но потом она порвалась, стянув края провала.

На той стороне оказалась утренняя лесная поляна. Солнце светило ещё совсем низко, а на сочных травинках блестела роса. Пахло липами и дикими цветами. Где-то вдалеке журчала река.

Но Алекс остро ощущал инородность того мира и потому, прежде чем шагнуть в портал, поежился и оглянулся на Фолиант.

— Ну что, пошли? — неуверенно спросил он. И шагнул сквозь провал. Фолиант пролетел следом.

Стоило Алексу войти, как провал сросся, оставив только холм за спиной. Пути назад не было.


	2. Принц Рой

— И куда теперь?

Фолиант быстро залистал страницами, но нужную найти не успел, Алексу прилетело палкой по голове. Перед глазами зарябило от звездочек и он едва удержался на ногах.

— Черт.

— Вставай и дерись, чужеземец, — провозгласил кто-то. Алекс с трудом разлепил слезящиеся глаза и посмотрел на нахала.

Это был мальчишка чуть старше самого Алекса на вид. Высокий, рыжий и веснушчатый. В затертой одежде и ботфортах, он крепко сжимал в руках деревянный шест, направляя кончик древка на Алекса.

— Да я вообще-то стою. А ты кто такой?

— Я принц Рой из рода Огненной Лисицы.

Алекс хохотнул.

— Приятель, это тупо. Всё лисы рыжие, любая может называться огненной.

Рой больно ткнул Алекса палкой.

— Но-но, чужеземец. За оскорбление принца можно поплатиться головой. Назовись сам и прими бой.

— Алекс Хилл, — Алекс приготовился к бою, — Выкинь. Если хочешь драться, делай это честно.

Секунду принц Рой изучал его лицо, а потом отбросил палку и размахнулся для удара. Алекс отбил этот удар и увернулся от следующего. Но третий пропустил. Ударил сам. А дальше уже слишком плохо соображал что делает.

Драка кончилась так же внезапно как и началась. Принц валялся на земле, тяжело дыша, Алекса едва держали ноги, потому он сел на траву.

— Азарт застил мне глаза, — проговорил принц, — я думал, я хороший боец, но ты, Алекс из-под Холма, оказался лучше. С чем ты пришел в наш мир?

— Я собираюсь совершить подвиг, — честно признался Алекс, — правда ещё не знаю какой.

Принц приподнялся с травы и посмотрел на него в упор.

— И всего-то. У меня есть подвиг для тебя, Алекс из-под Холма. Если ты готов служить мне, я укажу тебе на чудовище, которое надобно свергнуть.

— С чего это я должен тебе служить? Я же тебя победил.

— Но я принц. Принцы не служат. Значит ты должен служить мне.

— А про дружбу ты слышал? — спросил Алекс.

— Нет. Что это?

— Это когда никто никому не служит, а просто общаются. На равных.

— Как принц с принцем?

Алекс задумался. Он не очень интересовался как общаются между собой принцы, но пару книжек про них всё-таки прочел.

— Ну, примерно. Только без яда в чай и развязывания войн. И без кинжала в спину.

Принц Рой кивнул.

— Я понял тебя, чужестранец. Ни один уважающий себя воин не опустится до яда. Это удел слабых духом. А ты принц и великий воин своего народа, живущего под холмом и ты прислан сюда посланником мира. Чтобы повергнуть чудовище и восстановить мировое равновесие.

— Я не против, пусть будет посланник мира, — тут Алекс вспомнил о чем-то важном, — а ты не видел, куда делся Фолиант?

— Кто? — удивился Рой.

— Летающая книга, он был со мной, когда ты на меня напал, — Алекс вскочил на ноги и громко позвал: — Фолиант. Выходи. Всё уже кончалось.

Ответа не последовало.

— На что похож Фолиант? — Рой тоже встал.

— Да обычная книжка. Только толстая, пыльная и летает. О!

В кустах неподалеку Алекс увидел нечто трясущиеся. Подойдя поближе, он рассмотрел захлопнутый Фолиант.

— Эй, приятель, ты чего? Испугался?

Фолиант замер и Алекс аккуратно погладил его по корешку.

— Все хорошо. Я победил, у нас теперь новый друг.

Фолиант чуть разлепил страницы и приподнялся.

— Пошли знакомиться? — Предложил Алекс.

Когда они с Фолиантом выбрались из-под куста, Рой смотрел на них с легким удивлением.

— Рой, познакомься, это Фолиант. Фолиант, это Рой, теперь он наш друг.

Книг приветственно затрепетал страницами.

— Это и есть Фолиант? Я думал, он будет больше, — небрежно бросил Рой.

— Он растет и будет дополняться, — сказал Алекс. Хотя не был уверен, что говорит правду. Но ведь, в конце концов, никто не мешает Алексу, если что, самому дополнить Фолиант.

— Что же, тогда вперед.

Рой подхватил свою палку и зашагал куда-то в сторону.

— А что за чудовище мне надо будет «повергнуть»? — спросил Алекс, стараясь идти в ногу с принцем.

— Ужасный дракон много лет назад захватил мой родовой замок и обосновался там. Заодно он взял в плен мою прекрасную кузину Беатричи и угрожает каждому, кто посмеет напасть, что убьет её.

Почесав в затылке, Алекс заметил:

— Странный у вас дракон. Ну и пусть бы он её убил, что с того?

Рой остановился и ошарашенно посмотрел на парня:

— Вина за смерть прекрасной дамы падет не на того, кто ее убил, а на того, кто ее допустил. И нет вины хуже, чем допустить убиение невинных. Моему отцу, допустившему появление чудовища на его земле, пришлось совершить самоубийство, чтобы искупить вину. И никто не хочет повторить его судьбу.

Выдав эту пламенную речь, принц зашагал вперед как ни в чем не бывало.

— Значит, оставить девчонку в плену — лучше? — уточнил Алекс.

— Да, лучше.

Лес начал сгущаться, и солнца за ветвями деревьев уже не было видно. Воздух набух от влажности, повсюду были папоротники и мхи. Влажная земля проседала под ногами.

— А куда мы идем?

— К замку, разумеется. Самый быстрый путь лежит через болота, уже к сумеркам мы будем на месте.

Алекс поежился. Ему совсем не хотелось сражаться с чудовищами в темноте. Из фильмов и книг, он помнил, что многие чудовища боятся солнечного света, а в темноте, наоборот, особенно смертоносны.

— А может, пойдем длинной дорогой? Я бы предпочел быть у замка с утра, а не с вечера.

— Но завтра замок будет пуст. Зачем нам быть там, если чудовища не будет? — Удивился Рой.

— Как не будет? А куда оно уйдет?

— В деревню. Раз в год дракон прилетает в деревню, показать, что леди Беатричи всё ещё жива.

Алекс замер.

— Он раз в год её показывает? В один и тот же день? И вы ни разу не устроили ему ловушки? Не попытались выкрасть ее, не устроили засаду в замке, пока его там нет?

— Но это же бесчестно, — Удивился Рой, — как вообще можно такое предлагать?

— Но это же чудовище. Оно поступает бесчестно. Почему кто-то должен поступать честно с ним?

— Потому что мы не чудовища.

Разговор заглох. Дальше они шли в молчании, а Алекс переваривал все услышанное. В сказках рыцарь всегда выходил на бой с драконом один на один, дрался честно и побеждал. И Алекс хотел драться именно так и быть честным. Он и дрался честно, когда приходилось. Но сейчас это выглядело глупо. Там же дракон, целый настоящий дракон. Зачем нарываться, если можно обхитрить врага? Но бесчестным становится не хотелось. Стоит ли победа того, если она завоевана обманом? А обман ли это?

От мыслей разболелась голова, и Алекс очнулся лишь наступив в лужу по щиколотку.  
Он огляделся, со всех сторон их окружало болото. Под тонким слоем тины то там то тут мелькала бурая вода. Земли почти не было видно, а там, где она все же была, она казалась зыбкой как мираж. Хотя деревья всё ещё закрывали солнце, но росли они уже из воды. Зато стало ясно зачем Рою палка — ей он прощупывал себе дорогу вперед и Алекс пожалел, что не догадался взять такую же себе.

— Опасайся пиявок, — коротко бросил Рой, — за поход можно словить не меньше дюжины.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Алекс. Тут к нему подлетел Фолиант и раскрылся на странице с пиявками, — о, и ты туда же. Вместо того, чтобы пугать, мог бы полезное что-нибудь посоветовать.

Фолиант на секунду завис, а потом начал яростно листать страницы. Остановился он на картинке с черными ягодами.

Алекс все силы прилагает к тому, чтобы не сбиться с тропинки, неохотно скосил глаза на строчки под рисунком.

«Ягода Кровянка, лечебная, заживляет мелкие порезы и укусы. Растет на болотах. Способ применения: смазать ранку соком ягоды.»

Алекс взглянул на укусы, оставшиеся от феи.

— Спасибо. Я поищу.

Вскоре погода испортилась. Подул сильный ветер, пригнавший туман и морось, и идти стало совершенно невозможно. Алекс едва различал спину принца впереди.

— Эй, постой, — крикнул он Рою.

Тот обернулся и вернулся чуть назад.

— Нам нужен привал. Я не могу иди в тумане, — честно признался Алекс.

— Но тогда мы не успеем к дракону, — возмутился Рой.

— Ничего. Рано или поздно он вернется.

Видимо, принц хотел сказать ещё что-то, но Алекс его перебил.

— Если мы не выберемся с болот, то вообще никогда туда не попадем. Ну придем мы на день раньше, ну подождем чудовище, ну что с того? Лучше прийти хоть когда-нибудь, чем никогда вообще.

Рой открыл и закрыл рот. Кажется, он понял.

Через час они нашли подходящую полянку, а Фолиант, оказавшийся и книгой заклинаний тоже, показал Алексу заклинание для просушивания хвороста и для разведения огня. Рой грамоты не знал, но с удовольствием рассматривал картинки в Фолианте. Зато он ловко умел ловить лягушек тонкой сетью, и они нажарили их, нанизав на веточки, словно маленькие шашлыки.

Ближе к ночи, туман изменился. Он стал зеленоватым и вонючим. Похолодало и даже огонь не спасал. Рой отдал свой плащ Алексу, потому что в футболке и шортах того начало трясти.

— Первая смена твоя, разбуди меня в полночь, — заявил Рой, улегся на настил, который сам же и соорудил, и мгновенно заснул.


	3. Перед битвой

Алекса пробрала дрожь. Он не знал, как определить, когда наступит полночь. Вроде бы это можно было сделать по звездам, но их видно не было.

Фолиант легонько боднул его в локоть и снова открылся на странице с Кровянкой.

— Я не могу Роя оставить. А вдруг кто-то придет? Дикие звери или монстры какие-нибудь.

Фолиант пролистнулся до очередного заклятья.

— «Обережный Круг», — прочел Алекс, — чертится снаружи, работает пока не нарушена линия. Отлично, подходит.

Огородив Роя и костер, Алекс отправился на поиски ягоды. Дорогу он пробивал себе все тем же шестом, взятым на время.

В темноте, подсвеченной странным зеленым туманом, все ягоды до единой казались черными и невозможно было отличить одну от другой. В конце концов, Алекс понял всю бесполезность этой затеи и хотел уже возвращаться, когда заметил блуждающие огни вдали.

Они светили ровно, разрезая туман и притягивая взгляд. Их были десятки, а может и сотни.

— Воу…

Фолиант тут же подлетел к Алексу и раскрылся на странице с феями.

— Я знаю, приятель. Но мы подберемся к ним незаметно и понаблюдаем из тени. В конце концов, чего это они такой толпой собрались, если обычно летают маленькими стайками?

Демонстрируя свое недовольство, Фолиант громко захлопнулся.

— Да мы только посмотрим. Ничего страшного не случится. — заверил его Алекс, прощупывая себе дорогу к огонькам.

Алекс постарался сделать круг и пробраться к феям со спины, хотя и не был уверен, что это возможно. Пока он шел, туман рассеялся и наступила тьма. А к мелким огонькам прибавился один большой.

Прячась за деревьями, Алекс подобрался как можно ближе. Большим огнем оказался костер, сияющий ровным голубоватым светом. Вокруг него танцевали, весело стрекоча крылышками, десятки фей. На земле за барабанами стояли бескрылые парни, такого же роста, что и Феи, и отбивали ритм. Часть парней разносили густую черную похлебку в скорлупках от грецких орехов. Алексу раньше никогда не приходилось видеть чего-то подобного. Но то, что феи были заняты своим праздником, радовало его невероятно. Один из парней с пустой скорлупкой вышел из круга, освещенного пламенем и направился прямо к Алексу.

Пришлось затаить дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя. Странный бескрылый фей подошел к кусту, поставил скорлупку на землю и начал выжимать в нее сок ягод. Черный сок черных ягод. Похоже, это была Кровянка. Как только маленький человечек ушел, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, Алекс сорвал одну ягодку и выдавил ее сок себе на царапину. Сок тут же застыл черной корочкой, а когда Алекс оторвал ее, царапины не было. Нарвав ягод, он измазал их соком не только руки и ноги, но и лицо. Черная корка забавно потрескалась на коже. Но Алекс решил пока не снимать ее, потому что так был незаметней в темноте.

Отойдя на десяток шагов от своего укрытия, он позвал:

— Фолиант.  
Книг тут же появился перед ним.

— Скажи, что ты запомнил путь до нашего лагеря?

Фолиант радостно захлопал страницами.

Вернувшись к костру, который уже почти потух, Алекс оборвал с себя черную коросту, обновил заклятье огня и разбудил Роя. Он так и не понял, что наступила полночь, но слишком устал, чтобы рассуждать об этом.

Не успел он закрыть глаза, как провалился в сон. И, кажется, уже через мгновение Рой разбудил его.

На болотах было все так же темно, а костер превратился в угли.

— Скоро рассвет, туман рассеялся, а значит пора выходить.

Алекс лениво потянулся и встал.

— Ненавижу так рано вставать. — буркнул он, но скорее для себя чем, для Роя.

— Рано? Когда же встаёт ваш народец под холмом? — удивился принц.

— Кто как. — Алекс пожал плечами. Ему неохота было признаваться, что на каникулах он мог проспать до обеда, а в школу не хотел вставать и вовсе.

Они быстро перекусили и отправились в дорогу.

Вскоре в кронах деревьев начали мелькать рассветные лучи. По болоту стелилась дымка, но она не доставала и до колен. Пахло уже не трясиной, а свежими грибами. К полудню болото начало отступать. Алекс с Роем шли уже по сухой тропе, хотя по обе стороны от нее все так же стояла трясина. Лес стал не таким густым и сумрачным. Послышалось пение птиц, на горизонте замаячил замок.

Рой остановился.

— Мы пришли слишком рано. Замок нынче пуст. Нам следует дождаться возвращения чудовища.

— Мы же ещё не дошли. — возразил Алекс.

— Осталось немного.

— Как по-мне, достаточно. — он взглянул на Фолиант для поддержки, и тот раскрылся на карте какого-то города. На карту замка это не походило, но Алекса осенило. — Ты бывал в замке раньше, Рой?

— Только в глубоком детстве. Я помню, как бегал по тронному залу среди колонн и цеплялся за гобелены, чтобы не упасть.

— То есть ты не помнишь, как там все расположено?

Рой покачал головой.

— А дракон, как думаешь, хорошо выучил замок за эти годы?

— Думаю да.

— Так будет ли честно, если он будет знать территорию и куда бежать, а мы нет?

Похоже, вопрос заставил принца задуматься. Рой склонил голову на бок и завис. Потом моргнул и ответил:

— Ты прав, Алекс из-под Холма, это будет нечестно. Нам следует прийти в замок и осмотреть поле будущей битвы. Но мы не станем готовить чудовищу ловушку, ибо это сквернейшее из преступлений против чести.

Алекс кивнул.

Его опять уколола совесть, хотя ничего плохого он вроде бы не делал.

Замковые ворота густо заросли плющом, да и сад за ними выглядел скорее как молодой лес. Алекс порадовался, что это была не сказка про спящую красавицу, и им не придется продираться сквозь колючки.

Через ворота они просто перелезли, хоть Рой и считал это невежливым. И направились в замок.

Их встретили гробовая тишина и гулкое эхо, но никакой пыли, обвалившихся потолков и провалившихся под ногами лестниц. Сквозь окна лился ровный солнечный свет, шторы, драпирующие стены, были насыщенно-алого цвета. Каменный пол блестел от полировки. Алекс ожидал увидеть замок в руинах, а не отель перед заселением.

— Кто здесь уборкой занимается? — спросил он, скорее сам у себя.

— Магия. — пожал плечами Рой. Похоже, его это волновало мало. — Биться будем здесь.

Он начал мерить шагами зал.

— Ну ты готовься, а я по замку пройдусь, вдруг что-то интересное увижу. — бросил Алекс. Принц только кивнул, погрузившись в свои мысли слишком глубоко.

Алекс свернул на ближайшую лестницу и остановился, поджидая Фолиант.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что здесь магией убираются? — спросил он у книга. Тот качнулся из стороны в сторону, что Алекс понял как «нет».

— Тогда почему здесь так чисто?

Фолиант открылся на странице «Поисковые Чары».

— И кого мы ищем? — не понял Алекс, — Уборщицу?

Если бы Фолиант умел закатывать глаза, он непременно это сделал бы. Вместо этого он громко захлопнулся, подняв облако пыли, и открылся вновь. На странице с классификацией драконов. Алекс вчитался в строчки и присвистнул от удивления. Разумных видов среди драконов не значилось.

— И почему ты мне раньше этого не сказал?

Вместо ответа Фолиант зашуршал страницами и вновь открыл поисковые чары. Алекс подхватил книга и начал читать заклинание.

— Покажи мне комнату Беатриче. — приказал он.

На полу появилась тонкая красная нить, ведущая вверх по лестнице, куда-то в башню. Алекс устремился по ней.


	4. Беатричи и её куклы

Когда Алекс добрался до двери, под которую ныряла нить, пот с него лился градом. Раньше он никогда не думал, что можно так устать от пробежки по лестнице. Но в этом замке они, похоже, были бесконечными. Или вредное заклинание дало пару кругов по всему замку, чтобы Алекс не расслаблялся.

Отдышавшись, он потянул дверь на себя. И тут же похолодел. На кушетке лежала безликая девочка лет двенадцати, в голубом платье с тонной рюша. Она явно была мертва.

Алекс хотел захлопнуть дверь, но усилием воли остановил себя. Что-то странное было в этой девочке. Желудок скрутило от отвращения, но Алекс заставил себя смотреть и даже подойти ближе.

Ответ нашелся мгновенно. Внутри ее головы, на месте костей, мышц и мозгов, помещались шестеренки и проводки. Алекс поднял безвольно болтающуюся руку девочки и отдернул рукав. Вместо человеческого локтя у нее был шарнир.

— Так ты кукла. И всегда была.

На всякий случай он посгибал ее пальцы. Они были сделаны куда изящней, но под холодной кожей чувствовался шарнирный механизм.

Наконец, Алекс выпустил кукольную руку и огляделся, желая понять, куда же он попал.

Комната была скупа на вещи, кроме кушетки с куклой здесь стояли только стол и шкаф. И ещё одна дверь. На столе лежала пара масок и несколько стеклянных глаз. Должно быть, для кукольной Беатричи.

Шкаф был битком забит руками, ногами и пальцами. А ещё шестеренками, винтами и болтами.

Изучив все это, Алекс открыл последнюю дверь. Прежде чем он увидел, что же находится за нею, в его ногу врезалось нечто. Алекс присмотрелся к плоскому, похожему на серый блин, чему-то и понял — это был робот-пылесос. Что ж, теперь стало ясно, кто убирался в замке.

Но это был не единственный обитатель комнаты. Посреди комнаты сидела женщина в очках виртуальной реальности и старательно давила на джойстик. На Алекса внимания она не обращала.

«Рулит драконом» — догадался он.

Все вокруг было заставлено фальшивыми драконьими лапами, крыльями и зубами. А башенный пик был превращен в огромную антенну. Видимо, чтобы управлять марионетками на расстоянии. Второй джойстик стоял на подзарядке. Алекс вынул его и сунул в карман шорт, так, на всякий случай.

Вдали раздался механический гул и медленно, но верно, начал приближаться к замку. Алекс выглянул в окно, чтобы убедиться в том, что и так знал. Дракон возвращался. Оставалось надеяться, что автопилота у этой куклы нет.

Вдохнув поглубже, Алекс выхватил джойстик из рук женщины и подбежал к выходу. Там он оглянулся. И как раз вовремя, ничего не понимающая женщина, стянула с себя очки и удивленно огляделась.

— Привет, Беатричи. Не это ищешь? — Алекс помахал ей джойстиком.

— Что? — она вскочила с кресла, — Мальчишка? Отдай немедленно! Ты даже не знаешь, что это!

— Пульт управления драконом? — Алекс изогнул бровь и гаденько захихикал. Он и сам от себя не ожидал, что так может, — Пожалуй, я оставлю его себе. Мало ли, вдруг этот не работает.

На секунду он вынул из кармана второй джойстик. Женщина побледнела, покраснела, но, видимо, так и не смогла определиться и покрылась пятнами. С воем она кинулась на Алекса. Он только этого и ждал.

Алекс помчался вниз, перескакивая через три ступеньки, так быстро, как только мог. Возможно, Беатричи и знала замок лучше, но он был быстрее. Алекс влетел на первый этаж, чуть не пропахав носом землю. Но Рой был уже не один. Он сражался с механическим драконом. Всё таки кукла имела автопилот. Палка выглядела особенно жалко против стали, но Рой этого не замечал, он упоенно бил по броне.

— Эгей, друг, я нашел чудовище! — радостно вскрикнул он.

— Отвлеки его, а я уведу Беатричи, — ответил Алекс и выбежал в сад.

— Фолиант, быстро! — книг всплыл перед его глазами. — Помнишь вчерашнюю пирушку фей? Можешь показать короткую дорогу к тому месту? Самую короткую?

Фолиант открылся на картинке с кладбищем.

— Знаю я. Просто дорогу покажи.

Фолиант завис и медленно поплыл к воротам. Алекс уже слышал сбивчивое дыхание и стук шагов позади. Несомненно, это была Беатричи.

— Будешь тормозить, страницы повырываю, — гаркнул Алекс, и Фолиант ускорился.

Дальше он летел как сумасшедший, Алекс едва поспевал за ним и надеялся, что погоня тоже не отстает. Короткая дорога оказалась не самой приятной. Алекс с размаху влетел в болото и измазался в трясине. Дальше ему пришлось идти по пояс в воде. В отличие от Фолианта, летевшего над поверхностью.

Погони за спиной видно не было. Алекс уже боялся, что зря затеял это все. Что Беатричи вернулась в замок и расправилась с Роем, а ему оставила тонуть в болотах. Но нет, вскоре раздался гул, и из-за кустов появилась моторная лодка с Беатричи на борту. Женщина выглядела довольной собой и абсолютно спокойной.

— Ты тонешь, мальчик. Дай я тебе помогу. Хватайся за руку.

Алекс понял, что и вправду тонет, но протянутую руку хватать не спешил.

— Что Вы за это хотите?

— Джойстик. Один. Не оба сразу. Второй можешь оставить себе и играть с драконом.

Алекс поискал глазами Фолиант. Тот парил над кустами и что-то показывал, но что именно было не разобрать. Тогда Алекс схватился за протянутую руку и Беатричи помогла ему влезть в лодку.

— Какой ты чумазый, — проворковала она, — знаешь, никто раньше не заходил в мои покои. Никому раньше и в голову не приходило даже появляться в замке, а этот день. Это была твоя идея, верно? Ты очень смышленый мальчик.

Алекс вновь взглянул на Фолиант. Он был открыт на странице с феями.

— Да. Это была моя идея, — улыбнулся Алекс, — И это тоже.

И с силой толкнул Беатричи в кусты.

Поднялся рой светящихся огоньков. В дневном свете они казались тусклыми, но яростное стрекотание наводило ужас.

Алекс скукожился на дне лодки, спрятав лицо в колени. Он знал, что ему конец. Феи не пощадят никого. Он сам пришел сюда, зная итог, но сейчас все равно боялся. Раздался крик Беатричи. Он рвал сердце на части, хотелось плакать, реветь, как дикий зверь, делать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы этот крик прекратился. Алекс закрыл уши, но это не помогало. Крик раздавался в его голове. А потом все затихло. Не только Беатричи больше не кричала, но не было и стрекотания хищных крыльев.

Алекс открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Вокруг стояло обычное тихое болото и только Фолиант летал над кустами. Хотелось спросить: «что это было?», но Алекс боялся нарушить тишину и вновь разбудить фей. Он мотнул головой, подзывая книга. Тот послушно подлетел.

Как только сердце успокоилось и стало биться чуть ровнее, Алекс завел мотор и поплыл к замку.

— Кажется, все дело в грязи, — прошептал он Фолианту, — им не очень-то по вкусу болотная жижа и те места, что ей измазаны, феи не кусают.

Фолиант согласно закивал.

В замке усталый Рой сидел на теле поверженного чудовища. «Батарейка села», — подумал Алекс.

— Кажется мне, что с этого дракона шкуры не снять. — философски заметил принц и постучал палкой по железному боку. С этим было трудно спорить.

— Тебе повезло, что она огнемет туда не встроила.

— Огне… что? И кто она? — уточнил Рой.  
— Огнемет, такая штука, которая выдает струю пламени. А, не важно. Она — это леди Беатричи, о которой ты так пекся. Это она создала этого монстра и управляла им.

Рой удивился.

— Но я точно видел ее в лапах дракона сегодня. И год назад, когда приходил посмотреть на нее.

— Скажи, а она за этот год очень изменилась?

— Ну… — похоже, воспоминание далось Рою с трудом, — Она вообще никогда не менялась, насколько я помню. Я думал, это особая драконья магия.

— Нет, это была просто кукла. Не живая, потому и нестареющая.

— Кукла?

— Ну да. А это сложно объяснить, пойдем покажу.

Алекс повел его в комнату Беатричи. Теперь уже никуда не спеша, медленно и уверенно. Когда он открыл дверь и Рой увидел куклу на кушетке, Алекс понял все, что чувствует принц. Ужас сменился непониманием и недоверием. Потом страхом с легкой брезгливостью.

Рой зашел в комнату и заглянул в отсутствующее лицо куклы.

— Как она могла оказаться здесь? Ведь я видел, как она исчезла в лапах дракона.

— Должно быть это запасная. А та просто отправилась в специальное отделение в одной из лап.

Рой присел на кушетку. Выглядел он так, словно его безжалостно мутило.

— И это все сделала моя кузина? Как она могла всех обмануть? Столько подлости в одном человеке!

Алекс подумал, что это больше походит на технический гений, а не подлость. Но каждый решает за себя.

— Народ этого не примет, — продолжил сокрушаться принц, — они решат, что я убил ее и просто порочу имя честной леди.

— А вот это легко поправить, — Алекс взял одну из масок со стола и надел ее на куклу. Та встала как влитая, — Беатричи была мертва много лет. То, что показывал дракон людям лишь морок, наведенный им на основе ее образа. Чтобы морок был убедителен, он хранил ее тело, не давая ему сгнить. Ты убил чудовище и рассеял его чары. И теперь Беатричи может покоится с миром.

— Но ведь это ложь! — в ужасе вскрикнул Рой. Алекс остался спокоен.

— Ну и что? Правда никому не нужна, а здесь она будет только вредна. Она может разрушить твое государство.

— Тяжкий крест на мои плечи. Но я понесу его молча и в смирении. Зачем же ты мне это рассказал? Неужели не мог оставить меня в неведении?

— Мог, наверно. Но ты уже знал, что дракон не настоящий. К тому же у Беатричи множество других вещей, которые могут выдать правду, и мне нужна помощь, чтобы их уничтожить.

Рой взглянул на шкаф, набитый частями тела и железками, и кивнул.

— Ты знаешь, что с ними делать?

Алекс только рукой махнул. Он так устал, что уселся прямо на пол.

— Да утопим в болоте и дело с концом.

***

Очистка замка от компромата заняла несколько дней. Потом принц Рой с головой железного дракона ушел в ближайшую деревню, провозглашать победу. И дальше жизнь завертелась с немыслимой скоростью. Алекса посвятили в придворные маги, куклу Беатричи с почестями похоронили, а Рой взошел на престол.

Пир по поводу появления нового короля был в самом разгаре, когда к Алексу подлетел Фолиант и тихонько дернул его за мантию.

— Что?

Фолиант тянул его за собой, и Алексу пришлось подчиниться. В конце концов, умный книг не раз выручал его.

Они дошли до безлюдного коридора, и Фолиант раскрылся.

На странице красовалось «Путь Домой».

— Значит уже пора?

Фолиант печально качнулся. Алекс, как и в прошлый раз, вынул перочинный ножик и резанул себе им по пальцу. Начертал нужные символы и замер. Проход — провал открылся почти мгновенно. Осыпался, будто только того и ждал. С той стороны было темно, но Алекс уверенно шагнул вперед. Фолиант устремился следом.

Портал закрылся за спиной, и Алекс вновь оказался в подвале заброшенной библиотеки. Пахло сыростью. Слева от него что-то упало. Обернувшись, Алекс увидел Фолиант, валяющийся на земле.

— Бедняга.

Сунув друга подмышку, он быстро поднялся по лестнице (которую сейчас без труда нашел) и вышел на первый этаж.

— Алекс! — вскрикнул кто-то из ребят, и его быстро окружила толпа подростков.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ты был там так долго, мы думали ты умер.

— Почему не отзывался?

— Где ты почти час пропадал.

— Да все в порядке, просто книжку решил прихватить и все не мог выбрать, — усмехнулся Алекс.

Ребята засмеялись. День продолжался.


End file.
